


Open wounds and open invitations

by RussianWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Biting, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Werewolves, Whipping, more than slightly fuzzy on the timeline, not that it matters in this case, tramp stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris notices something about Peter, things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open wounds and open invitations

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd 
> 
> Started with the idea that Peter Hale would be the type to get a tramp stamp, then took a left turn...

He notices it by accident, but of course once he notices...he can't look away. 

Werewolves heal everything; so any sort of body-art takes even more dedication than a regular human has to display before it sticks.  

Leave it to Peter Hale to waste that kind of effort on a tramp stamp. 

Since Chris has noticed it, he hasn't been able to keep from trying to catch another glimpse of the damn tattoo again. One would think that with the wolves tendency to take their clothes off at the drop of a hat, it would be easier.  

Except that it almost seems like Peter makes an effort to hide the tattoo from everyone's sight: keeps his back to the wall when inside and always keeps the kids in front of him everywhere else. It could be that Peter is just a paranoid bastard who is very aware that most of the people whom he hangs around with wouldn't object to seeing him dead, or it is to keep from getting mocked mercilessly.

Either way it complicates Chris' mission to get a good look.  

Briefly he considers getting some of his own back by pointing the existence of the tramp stamp out to the rest, but there is something appealing about being the only one in the know. It makes watching Peter that much more fun, especially after the younger man notices him watching and starts trying to figure out why. 

Then Chris decides  to do something constructive about his curiosity and Peter's wardrobe starts to suffer.

The first time he almost manages to rip Peter's shirt off is accidental; they are demonstrating a couple of holds to the kids and Chris slips on a wet patch of grass.

It isn't very dignified for an experienced hunter, but things like that happen and by sheer coincidence Peter is close enough to grab as he goes down. The both of them tumbling to the ground with Peter landing solidly on top and knocking the breath out of Chris. The kids laugh, even Derek manages a smile, but Chris is too distracted by the rip across the shoulder of Peter's shirt that exposes a tanned shoulder.  

That little incident sends Chris thinking: he can't use Peter to break his fall too often, that would get suspicious fast but he can do other things... 

Like dumping most of a cold cup of coffee down the wolf's back.

While the howling is entertaining, the coffee doesn't produce the expected results: instead of taking off his shirt, Peter wiggles out of his skin tight pants bitching and cursing about designer jeans and the effort it takes to get coffee stains out. Chris misses most of the rant having been given jerking off material for months in the forms of a tight ass barely covered by silky looking briefs bouncing appealingly in his line of sight. The shirt stays on. 

The kids researching around them complain about being traumatized distracting Chris enough that he misses Peter going up the stairs into the upper part of Derek's apartment where he presumably has supplies. He doesn't come back for the rest of the afternoon and it's not like Chris can ask.  

The incident does motivate Chris to step up the kid's physical training with knife fighting. Peter is of course the logical victim for Chris' demonstrations: being a beta and thus a far likelier opponent for them to encounter.

 He should be more embarrassed than he is: pulling Peter's proverbial piggy tails, but then some of the kids realize what he's doing (if not why) and get into the game so he just shrugs it off and enjoys the results.  

Peter isn't too happy about the amount of shirts he has to replace complaining to everyone who can't run away fast enough about having to wear generic product to trainings as a result, but for once Chris finds that he's enjoying himself. Every training he gets a little closer to his ultimate goal: getting a look at the damn tattoo.  

That and he's holding his own against an experienced beta as a bonus.  

Practice becomes a routine for the pack with Chris leading it more often than not. He always makes sure to be early for it: they use the old Hale property to keep the chance of being discovered to a minimum but he still prefers to do a round just to check before the kids arrive. Out of habit he leaves the truck behind the bend in the road and installs himself downwind in a corner of the porch to wait for the rest after finishing his patrol.  

He doesn't expect to see a wolf appear from the tree line leisurely cross the clearing and turn into a naked man just as it reaches the porch. Peter looks distractingly good ruffled and covered in mud bare assed naked. 

Someone growls and Chris is shocked to realize that it was him, Peter jumps and turns towards his corner with a snarl his eyes glowing the neon blue of challenge.

The threat makes Chris' dick twitch instead of prompting him to go for a gun.  

"Christopher..." The wolf drawls visibly relaxing, "If you'll excuse me, I'll go change, wouldn't want to shock the kiddies." Presumably there is running water somewhere in the old ruin and spare clothing, but that means the wolf will be covered up and Chris doesn't want that. He jumps to his feet already reaching for Peter before he's even close enough to grab. 

Sometimes he forgets that Peter is back to his former strength, after getting his back slammed into the remainder of the nearest wall he remembers again. Peter pins his arms above Chris' head effortlessly, and he can even feel a hint of claw where Peter's fingers dig into his wrist.  

"I was planning on letting the matter rest, after all who am I to cast stones on someone else's sanity...but you have been behaving strangely Chris and I want to know why." He's close enough that if Chris arches his body they are going to be plastered together, Chris can even smell the wolf now: forest, mud and musk. The thought that Peter will probably taste of rain and earth right about now flutters through Chris' mind. 

"I don’t know what you're talking about." He tries to add a hint of anger to the words but fails, too distracted by the wolf's proximity.  

"I'm talking about that little game you started for the pups that's had a very unfortunate effect on my wardrobe." Peter raises his free hand showing Chris his claws, before flicking his fingers and clawing the top button off Chris' shirt. 

"Accidents happen..." He takes a deep breath, the air tastes of Peter, it feels like Chris is surrounded by the wolf. 

"Accidents don't shred half my shirts, I have to wonder what it is about them that has offended your sensibilities so...the sales clerk seemed to think that they went very well with my eyes." Peter flashes his eyes again leaning in, and going stiff. Chris can see Peter's nose twitch and then the eyebrows rise, he wonders what he smells like to the wolf that Peter is so surprised. The moment drags on until Chris can't stand staying silent much longer. 

"It's not like you hadn't smelled..." Peter snorts shaking his head. 

"I'm surrounded by teenagers, do you really think that I would chose to know every time those hormonal time bombs get hot and bothered?" For a second Chris feels relief at the chance to bullshit his way out of the situation, only for Peter to duck his head and shove his cold, wet nose behind Chris' ear. "But if I had realized...Were you really that eager to see me with my shirt off?" Chris can feel the smirk against his throat as Peter moves his head down tracing Chris' throat with the tip of his nose until he has to nuzzle the collar of the shirt getting in the way aside. "So much frustration, and all of it for little old me...I feel flattered Christopher I really do." 

"Don't be obnoxious." He pulls a little at the hand holding his arms pinned but the position isn't ideal and he doesn't really want to hurt Peter, or get hurt for that matter. The claws prick deeper into his skin in warning but Peter isn't distracted from his exploration, in fact he claws another button off of Chris' shirt giving himself more room. 

"Really..." In retaliation Peter's teeth scrape across his collarbone and Chris swallows a moan. "Sensitive there aren't you? I wonder where else...but that's a question for another time! I still what to know why I lost half my shirts!" Peter straightens up wrapping his free hand around Chris' throat. "Now be a good hunter and talk before I have to explain to the kiddies that you fainted..." The pressure on his throat increases as Peter purrs his threats. 

"Tramp Stamp!" Chris gasps with his remaining breath and the reaction to the words isn't what he would have expect from a wolf who has the upper hand. Peter lets go of him, going as far as actually backing off. 

"What?!" He almost whispers looking decidedly off kilter, Chris takes the opportunity to reverse their roles stepping around the wolf to push him into the wall face first. He pins Peter's, surprisingly unresisting, body to the wood all too aware that now he has his chance to look.  

"You made a lot of effort to hide if Peter, but I kept catching glimpses of it...and being the curious fellow that I am, I need to know!" Growling the last words he drops to his knees to finally be at eye level with the thing that's been fascinating him for weeks now. He gets distracted by the lean back and tight ass on offer to him for a moment, but he's been waiting so long that Chris ignores them in favor of  studying the design. 

it starts just above the crack of Peter's ass with springs of aconite interlacing and weaving around each other cradling an almost abstract triskelion topped by an ornate looking crown. The whole things is, Chris has no words for it, it's just so PETER. 

On impulse he leans in, licks from the center of the triskelion up towards the crown to trace the design with his tongue. Peter's skin does taste like rain and forest, he's hot under Chris' tongue and deadly still submitting to Chris' exploration, almost inviting Chris to go on and gorge himself. That is until Chris gives into temptation and sinks his teeth into the tempting swell that begins right under the tattoo.  

Peter shakes him off then, turning around to grab Chris by the collar and drag him up to be slammed into the wall again.  

"Sinking your teeth into someone's anatomy without asking isn't very polite Christopher." He's chided but Chris can see amusement in Peter's eyes and heat that makes him suspect that Peter doesn't really mind the violation. 

"Yeah well, manners weren't part of my curriculum." Chris groans trying to catch his breath, getting manhandled by werewolves at his age isn't very smart even if it does get his blood up. 

"Maybe I should teach you some?" He can't help laugh at the offer, still he raises his chin baring his throat to Peter who doesn't waste time swooping down to suck a bruise just below Chris' jaw. He's going to have a hell of a lot explaining to do when the kids get there and he doesn't even care. Chris digs his hands into Peter's wet hair grabbing on tight and arches into the wolf's body. 

Peter's claws make short work of the rest of Chris' shirt buttons and soon enough they are bare chest to bare chest clutching at each other. Somehow Chris loses his jacket hoping against hope that it at least has remained intact. He feels his belt slide from its loops but doesn't hear it fall to the floor, the lack distracts him enough from Peter's molestation of his throat to open his eyes not realizing he closed them. Peter pulls back doubling the belt that's still in his hands between their bodies, rubbing his fingers across the worn leather.

There are a lot of things one can do with a belt; the more violent options pass in parade across Chris' mind, he studies Peter's eyes and while he sees a lot of mixed emotions in them that should send him running, Chris doesn't see any malice and for the moment that is enough. He makes a show of relaxing his muscles and dropping his arms to his sides to signal his acceptance of whatever it is Peter has in mind. His reward is a filthy kiss that takes his breath away and makes his dick leak, Chris almost doesn't notice the belt pressing against his jaw as Peter holds him motionless while plundering his mouth.  

"Looks like old dogs can be taught..." Peter mumbles into Chris' mouth pulling away before Chris can bite him with a delighted laugh. "Now, now, that's what got you into trouble! Guess that lesson is more necessary than I though." He leans down to nuzzle at Chris' throat again while gently gathering Chris' wrists. With his hands folded up into the prayer position in front of his chest and still panting from Peter's kiss Chris knows that he looks ridiculous; except Peter seems to enjoy the sight a lot: the wolf's hard dick is dark hued and glistening against his abdomen.  

Peter raises the belt unfolding it, letting it slide through his fingers until he reaches the buckle then brings it up to Chris' wrists wrapping it around them then threading the free end through to create a loop. The jerk that cinches the belt tight around his wrists startles a growl out of Chris, he looks up to see Peter's eyes glow neon blue. 

"Oh Christopher..." Peter whispers giving a light tug on the belt as he steps away pulling Chris along towards the door of the burned out building.

Inside it's dark and full of shadows, Chris is tempted to look around to check if they are still alone but he keeps his eyes firmly on Peter. He's guided to the back of the house where parts of the inner walls have collapsed but one door frame has miraculously survived blackened but intact. Peter circles the structure pulling Chris along until the belt is wrapped around the post and Peter is behind him.  

Chris shivers as the heat radiating from Peter's body hits his back, leaning into it. Peter's chest is still slightly damp against Chris' back as he relaxes against it letting the wolf support his weight. Peter's hand wraps around Chris' wrists guiding them up, looping the belt across the top pulling it far enough that Chris has to rise up on his toes a little to take the pressure off his wrists before tying it off.  

"So pretty..." Peter purrs into his ear caressing Chris' strained muscles, the words wet against the back of Chris' neck as Peter's hands wander his body. 

"Get on with it!" Now that they are here, Chris doesn't want the teasing or the talking. Peter thankfully chooses not to ignore his demand, there are no questions of 'if he's sure' either which is another small mercy. Peter steps back leaving Chris to shiver from the absence of his heat for a moment before the wolf's hands return greedily to Chris' ass.  

"Impatient aren't we? I'd almost think that you want to be punished." Chris lets his head hang baring his neck, besides with his head down he can hide his smirk at how hungry the wolf sounds. The spank when it lands, is more vibration than strength but it still manages to make Chris sway in his bonds and moan. Several more follow in rapid succession keeping Chris from catching his breath and getting used to the sensation. 

"You know this won't do at all." He isn't sure if the button gets ripped of his jeans or actually undone but they are suddenly around his knees hobbling him in place. His dick is free swaying in the cool air. Chris wants to turn and see Peter's face, or possibly demand that Peter stop looking already, to call everything off pick up his clothing and... 

"Lovely..." The word is almost indistinguishable, Peter's fangs must be out, "I wouldn't have taken you for the commando type, but..." Claws scrape across Chris' ass then rake across his ass leaving bloody scratches that make Chris growl.

"You're going to remember this Christopher!" His breath is knocked out of him as slaps start raining down on his now unprotected skin. Peter isn't gentle Chris knows he's going to have spectacular bruises by the end of the day, but the heat that Peter's hand is raising on his skin spreads through his whole body drowning out the noise in his head and the pain in his wrists until there is only Peter's hand. 

Caught up as he is in the pleasure of pain it takes a while for Chris to realize when Peter finally stops. He muzzily wonders if the burned out house still has a mirror somewhere or if he'll have to wait to get home before he'll be able to see... 

"Penitence suites you Christopher," there is a hand on his cheek wiping  something away. Peter holds his thumb up in front of Chris' mouth until it finally registers what he wants and Chris opens his lips. The drop that is rubbed into his tongue is salty. He can't remember when he actually cried last, and certainly not from something like pain. "You did so well, and good behavior is rewarded." Peter's tongue is in his mouth, his hand in Chris' hair before he can get a word in edgewise, not that he feel much like talking. He sways in his bonds straining to get closer to Peter who embraces him allowing Chris to enjoy his heat.  

Peter stays wrapped around him for what seems like hours until Chris starts feeling more like himself again. When he feels capable of forming words, Chris nuzzles against a conveniently close ear nudging at Peter until he can nip at the lobe. 

"Fuck me already!" He grates and it comes out hoarse and wrecked like he's been screaming for hours. Peter gasps either at the offer or the nip, Chris doesn't know and doesn't care; all he cares about is that the wolf untangles them and moves behind him. Chris hears knees hitting the wooden floor, when Peter's hands squeeze the cheeks of his ass he moans and pushes into the painful grip. 

His sore ass cheeks are pulled apart and a hot tongue prods at his hole instead of the expected fingers. He doesn't have the coordination to try and twist around to make sure he isn't imagining the touch, can only relax his muscles and let the hot, slick intruder in. Peter groans, and the sound is more animal than man; fangs instead of teeth bite their way up Chris' spine after Peter licks him open enough that it feels like he'd be able to take a fist. There isn't any lube but their pre-come, fortunately the painful stuttering entry is everything Chris needs in that moment.

Peter thankfully delivers on his promise, as soon as he's in: he sets a punishing rhythm pulling out until Chris can barely feel him and driving right back in. Chris' dick sways in mid air slapping wetly against his abdomen every time his body jerks and tenses at the rough use. His asshole twitches and grabs at Peter's dick every time the wolf pulls out trying to keep him inside as Chris arches and strains into the fucking.

Peter allows it for a while letting Chris fuck back against him until both of them are closer to the brink. Chris barely feels the claws scratching their way down his flank until they wrap around the back of his leg forcing it up. Chris is still tangled in his jeans and both his feet are pulled of the floor as Peter forces his knee up, his full weight landing onto his arms. Pain takes up all of his attention until the strain disappears when Peter gets a claw under his other knee as well. Chris twists his hands until he can clutch at the belt for balance and gives himself over to Peter's will, his hands and dick. Peter's breath is scalding between his shoulder blades and for once that's all there is: just a wolf taking Chris apart, just the pain and pleasure raking his body and sending his mind into the stratosphere.

He only becomes aware of his body as something solid again as Peter comes filling him up sloppy, hot and more satisfying than anything else Chris has felt for a while. His own dick is like red hot iron against his abdomen throbbing in protest at being ignored.

"Please..." He sobs uncaring that he is begging, the need to come driving him. Peter pulls out making comforting noises as he sets Chris' weak legs back on the ground. He leans against the wolf not sure if his legs will hold him trapped in the twin feelings of his unsatisfied dick and the come leaking out of his wrecked asshole. They stay like that for what seems like an eternity swaying, sobbing and messy until Peter's claw finds its way to Chris' dick closing around it lightly.

"Fuck my hand Christopher." As much as he wants to obey the order, Chris isn't sure he is capable of it. He twitches in Peter's grasp whining and broken until Peter nudges his spend dick between his sore ass cheeks, until they are plastered together and Peter's thrusts move Chris' hips fucking his dick into the wolf's surprisingly soft hand.

"So good for me, let me see you come..." He doesn't catch all the words that come after: the blood rushing in his veins too loud, the hand slowly tightening around his dick demanding too much of his attention. Peter's thumb is right under the head, his claw digging in every time Chris is forced forward.

Coming is almost more painful than pleasant, Chris feels like he is being torn apart shock wave after shock wave of it raking his body. The sheer relief of it almost better than the pleasure.

He doesn't notice getting untied or set down, barely notices the heat of Peter against his back disappearing. His first proper awareness is of a rough blanket being draped across his shoulders. Peter is kneeling next to him, Chris realizes, holding out a bottle of water. When it becomes clear that his hands don' t work Peter helps him drink holding the bottle for him to sip. He looks down and there are bright red welts on his wrists.

Chris vaguely remembers that there is a reason that they are there, after all he didn't come to the Hale house to get his brains screwed out. Despite his protesting hands he tries to push the blanket off to go look for his clothing only to get pinned by the wolf.

"Let go! The kids will be here soon, it's a miracle they haven't wandered in already...I need to..." He protests trying to bat Peter's hand away.

"What you need is to rest. No one is coming, I've taken the liberty of canceling." Peter's self satisfied smirk almost gives Chris the energy move.

"What the hell!?" He wouldn't believe someone else pulling something like that, but with Peter it just might be possible.

"They are spending the afternoon getting lectured on first aid by Melissa. You've been running yourself ragged so it was decided that you needed a break...I generously volunteered to break the news to you." His mouth is already open to rage at the wolf for the scheming, so it's easy for Peter to lick his way in swallowing the words whole. Only when Chris no longer has the breath to protest does the wolf pull away.

"Did you really think I didn't see you looking? Shame on you Christopher, you weren't exactly subtle."

"Confrontation is usually the socially acceptable way to resolve something like..." Peter silences him with another kiss this one almost gentle.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Chris decides that he's far too tired to argue at the moment; all he really wants to do is sleep. "Besides you needed a good fucking to loosen that stick up your ass." Chris decides that he's going to kill the bastard as soon as he has the strength for it. He lies back down ignoring Peter's not so quiet chuckling and tries to pull the blanket more comfortably around his body.

Peter watches him with amusement for a while then gets up with a put upon sigh. Chris watches as the man turns into a large wolf. Once on all fours Peter grimaces at him giving off the impression that shifting was the plan from the start, then flops down gracelessly next to Chris so that everything the blanket isn't covering is draped in wolf.

Just before sleep takes him Chris decides to maybe not to shoot him after all.


End file.
